Summers Reborn
by Sereverenity
Summary: Three years after the events of the Wolverine, Logan receives a message from Jean about finding a newly resurrected X Men. Logan is tasked with the burden of taking care of a 18 year old Scott Summers and tasked with delivering the young Summers to the X Mansion. This task becomes a bit difficult that he has a teenage boy flirting with him and an old problem from the past emerges.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Logan sets down the mug of beer on the counter and drags his fingers through his thick dark hair. He wounded up in a bar, of course. The bar looked like the interior of a coffin, dark burgundy wallpaper with a dull shine to it, wooden floors that creak every time you stepped on it, but he couldn't complain. He has to be here and the beer they served was decent. He slowly regrets coming here. Whoever was supposed to come hadn't shown up yet. He takes another swing of beer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /He recalls the many times he's been at the bars, the last time he's been to this country. Three years? He cursed himself for coming back here. 'Should've stayed in Japan'; but Jean told him to come to meet someone here. Why did he listen to her? He was done with the superhero business. He rather crawl back to his shadow where everything was better alone, where he was a distant introvert not building relationships, where everyone was alive.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He held up his mug. "Refill."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The bartender strolls to him and refills his mug with 12 ounces of beer. Logan whispers a thank you then brings the mug to his lips. Her nose scrunched up. "Can you pay for all that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His eyes peered from the mug. "Yeah, I can."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her green eyes squinted, muttering something underneath her breath then disappeared into the kitchen behind her. Logan sets the mug down and sank back into the barstool as he finished his fourth beer for the night. It was already getting dark, how long could he wait? Bar attendees began to dwindle as the hour past. Logan could feel the bartender boring holes at the back of his skull for his elongated stay. He contemplated whether to smoke the cigar in his pocket to past time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A gush of a cold air invades the warm room as a tall, lanky, awkward teenage boy entered. The attention of the attendees focused on the new arrival as eyes followed the kid. The kid's dressed in red and black checkered flannel with a blue shirt peering underneath the flannel. Jeans and sneakers completed the grunge teenage look. A gray duffel bag was slung over his shoulder, light brown hair stuck to face, his eyes hidden behind red glasses./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Red glasses./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A sense of familiarity hits Logan and he shifts in his seat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid sat next to him, setting the duffel bag on the counter. The kid seemed nervous and on the edge, constantly checking his surroundings and watching the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Need something?" the bartender asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid snapped out of his thought and dazed at the bartender. "Can I have water?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The bartender squint. "How old are you, kid?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Does it matter?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The bartender gave him a hard glare. She scoffed then turned her attention to another customer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Logan stared at the kid, longer than he cared to admit. He tried to pinpoint the familiarity in the kid's appearance. He tilts his head ever so slightly, absorbing as much of the kid's appearance as he can. The kid was young, definitely older than 16, but a bit too young to be in his 20s. He pinpoints the kid to be either 19 or 18, the minimum 17. The kid's hair was curtained in the middle with his fringes ending at the tip of his glasses. Light brown hair, red glasses, could it be?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid drums his fingers on the wooden counter, his eyes scanning the labels on the bottle. Logan's eyes linger on the kid and the kid visibly shifts. The bartender came back, handing the kid his drink. "Hope you can pay for that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid whispers a small 'thank you' and takes a sip from his drink./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's quiet. The attendees returned to their previous conversations while Logan's eyes began to drift back to the kid. From the corner of his eyes, he can see clothes packed in the duffel bag as the kid searched through it. The kid pulls out a bill from the bag, laying it on the counter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He grips the bill and glanced over to Logan. "Do I know you?" the kid asked. He lets go of the bill and turned to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Logan stares at him, a wary look crossed his face. "No."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You keep staring at me. Have we met before?" the kid cocked his head, staring intently at him. He shook his head. Surely this kid couldn't be...no. He's unsure about it. "No. We never met before," he confirms it, though part of him recognize the kid. Doppelgänger maybe?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh." The kid dips his finger into the water and swooshes his finger around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's quiet between the two men. The kid continues drinking, glancing every once in awhile at the door. Logan keeps to himself, biting back about questioning the kid's agitated state. He contemplates about furthering the conversation, remembering his dream with Jean./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I heard ya needed a ride," Logan began, moving the mug away from him for another refill. "To New York."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid shoots him a surprised look. "How did you..." He nods. He watches the bartender pouring Logan another mug of beer. "Uh, yes. I do. Can you take me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why else would I be talkin' to ya?" Logan jeered. He brought the mug to his lips. "Anyway, yeah I can take ya."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There's a smile on the kid's face, probably making the kid's day. "Thank you. Are you going to New York too?" the kid asked, curiosity fills his voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sets the mug down, staring at the warm pale amber liquid. "You can say that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you a biker?" he asked. "I figured because you had a leather jacket and there was a motorcycle outside too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I wouldn't drive all the way to New York on a bike," he told him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Logan finishes the mug of beer and glanced over to the kid. "Forgot to ask, what's yer name kid?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Scott." Shit. "Yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He takes a deep breath. "Logan."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Scott smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." The kid held out his hand, but his eyes divert to the sudden TV program change from the football game to a news report. The kid puts his hands down and averts his attention to the TV. Images of a blurred man shooting red blasts from his eyes as bystanders looked on with horror appeared on the screen. A male voice began to speak:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…Witnesses say a mutant male suddenly began attacking innocent bystanders. It is unknown what motivated the assailant, but police believe him might be a radical."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Damn mutants. Always screwing shit up," a man muttered with another person agreeing with him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Logan took a quick glance at the kid. Fear crossed the kid's face then quickly harden as he turned away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He stares at the TV for a few second then turned to the kid. "We should go," he told him. The kid nods. He slings the bag over his shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ready."/p 


End file.
